Searching for Life
by revie-heavenly
Summary: Je leur ai presque tous donné une vie qui est celle que j'imagine. Je vous raconterai leurs Histoires, leurs Vie. Une vie est mouvementée, non ?
1. C'est illégal

2009

L'air était frais et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, tel de petits diamants elles illuminaient le ciel sombre. La lune était juste en face de lui. Il se sentait vide. Et perdu. _Sa_ voix tournait dans sa tête, comme un vieux disque que personne ne pouvait arrêter. _Son_ visage apparaissait devant ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir _ses_ mains dans les siennes.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser des choses aussi sales d'elle. Un petit ange pur qu'il se devait de protéger, en bon grand frère qu'il était. Juste un grand frère. Rien de plus.

Une petite brise d'été caressa son visage et Vash se concentra sur le paysage que lui offrait sa maison. Les Alpes se dressaient devant ses yeux d'un vert éteints. Depuis quelque temps, il pensait... Il pensait mal. Vash savait qu'il ne devait pas penser ainsi, pas de sa Lily à lui, mais il ne pouvait contrôler ses pensées. Malheureusement.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, ça avait empiré. Il se sentait encore plus responsable de Lily et ne supportait pas quand elle sortait faire les courses seules, par exemple. Il fallait qu'elle soit toujours là. Près de lui. Avec lui. Vash ne le dirait jamais, il prétendrait que c'est pour le bien de Lily, tout ce qu'il fait, mais c'est pour son bien à lui. Égoïste dans l'âme. Et avare. Il avait tout pour plaire. Mais Lily l'acceptait comme il était. Elle rassurait sans le savoir, juste avec un sourire, ou une parole si innocente que celle d'un enfant.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'il la laisse partir.

Pas comme il avait fait avec ses parents.

S'ils n'avaient pas pris le volant ce soir-là, pour aller chercher deux bricoles qui manquaient pour cuisiner un plat quelconque, ils serraient encore là. Et lui ne serrait pas là à ressasser son passé.

- Vash, demanda une petite voix derrière lui.

Toutes les pensées sombres de Vash s'envolèrent vers le ciel d'été quand il se retourna. Lily le regardait, son coussin appuyé sur son coeur. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses deux émeraudes. Ses épaules pâles étaient découvertes, son débardeur vert les laissant prendre l'air. Elle était pieds nus et Vash pouvait deviner ses jambes sous son pantalon rose.

Il chassa ses mauvaises idées et se jeta sur sa soeur, la tirant dans une étreinte rassurante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Vash en dessinant de grands cercles dans le dos de la petite blonde.

- Cauchemar...

Vash soupira et amena Lily dans son lit. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Lily faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits et elle venait chercher du réconfort chez son grand frère. Seulement lui pouvait calmer ses pleures.

La frêle adolescente s'allongea sous la couette de son frère et posa son oreiller sous sa tête. Vash la rejoignit aussitôt après avoir fermé les volets et la fenêtre. Il serra sa petite soeur dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- C'est fini... ce n'est rien...

Il se recula et essuya les yeux de Lily avec ses pouces. Qu'elle était belle. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant ses yeux et elle souriait malgré les larmes et le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire.

- J'ai rêvé que... que nous étions séparés, avoua la blonde en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Yeux que Vash écarquilla. Il se colla alors à Lily, humant son odeur, profitant de la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne.

- Jamais je ne laisserai une telle chose se produire, tu entends ?

Vash se recula un peu pour pouvoir regarder Lily dans les yeux. Elle hocha la tête, une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres pâles.

Il voulait le faire. Il voulait le faire. Il voulait le faire. Il voulait le faire. Ce n'était pas possible de ne pas le faire. Ce petit ange l'attirait. Ils avaient le même âge après tout. 19 ans pour Lily et 20 pour lui... Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, non ? Mais si ça lui faisait du mal ? Ah non, ça il ne pouvait pas. Mais comment lutter...

- Vash ?

- Chut...

Le Suisse posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite soeur. Sous l'effet du choque, Lily ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas. Elle resta pétrifiée au contact. Vash se recula et vit le visage choqué et rougit de sa petite soeur. Il l'avait senti se tendre, mais avait continué. Il avait commencé, alors, autant finir.

- Je... je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il rapidement.

Il attendait qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle crit, qu'elle lui hurle qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, qu'elle le frappe, même. Mais rien ne vint. Lily se redressa juste, appuyant son dos sur le mur, et le toisa. Elle essuya ses nouvelles larmes et avala difficilement.

- C'est illégal.

Vash resta choqué. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il se redressa également et questionna Lily du regard.

- C'est illégal, l'inceste, Vash.

- Ça m'a échappé, je ne voulais pas... Je n'avais pas envie.

- Ah...

Elle semblait déçue de la remarque de Vash. Déçu ? Elle ne devait pas être déçue. Elle devait être heureuse ! Il ne voulait que son bonheur ! Mais quel égoïste ! Faire passer ses sentiments incestueux avant le bonheur de sa chère et tendre... soeur.

- Lily...

Il se fit couper par une paire de lèvres capturant les siennes. Vash ne réagit pas de suite, surpris, mais répondit au baiser. Un peu après. Jamais sa soeur n'avait pris des commandes. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Vash et lui posa ses mains rugueuses sur les hanches de Lily, sous son tee-shirt. Il attendait depuis trop longtemps.

- C'est illégal, lâcha Lily entre deux baisers. C'est illégal. Et puni.

Vash se recula et embrassa Lily sur son front.

- Personne n'a le droit de nous punir pour ça, Lily. C'est notre choix, à nous. Rien qu'à nous. On fait ce qu'on veut. C'est notre problème.

Lily ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Oui, s'était illégal, mais après tout, qui pouvait contrôler l'amour ?

- Mais, je suis... pleura-t-elle dans les bras de Vash.

Lui qui voulait conclure maintenant... Non ! Égoïste ! La pauvre enfant, il devait penser à cet ange d'abord !

- Tu es magnifique, tenta Vash en lui picorant les lèvres.

- Mais ...

Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle voulait se plaindre. Mais trouvait son ange parfait et ne supportait pas ses plaintes. Qu'elles soient pour son physique ou autre chose.

- Je t'aime, et c'est comme ça. Tu es parfaite à mes yeux.

Lily se laissa enivrer par les paroles de son grand frère et l'embrassa à nouveau. Lui aussi, il était unique. Il sortait du lot et il était, malheureusement, son frère. Mais comme il l'a dit, ce n'était pas grave. La seule chose qui l'importait était lui.

Cette nuit-là, ils décidèrent d'un regard qu'ils n'étaient plus frère et soeur, mais juste Vash et Lily, deux âmes soeurs qui se sont retrouvés malheureusement dans la même famille.

**Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce couple. J'en sais rien pour vous... Mais moi, je l'aime ! :D**

**Donc, je voulais dire que je posterai plusieurs "histoires" là. Je ne respecterai aucun ordre chronologique, je pourrai donc écrire un truc qui se passe en 2008 et puis en 1986 ou encore 1993.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu -j'aime quand on me dit qu'on attend d'autres de mes écrits! **

**Bref, laissez des commentaires, ça fait plaisir :)**


	2. Morceaux de papier

2000

Son coeur transperçait sa poitrine. Ses pieds la clouaient au sol. Ses petits yeux étaient grands ouverts sur l'horreur qu'elle voyait. Tous ces papiers, tous ces mots lui semblaient comme des coups de lame rouillée en plein coeur.

"Idiote qui ne vaut rien"

"Grosse vache"

"Mocheté qui se la pète !"

"Connasse"

Elle laissait tomber les petits bout de papier déchirés sur le parquet ondulé de la caravane. Ils tombèrent lentement, la narguant presque. Elle commençait à avoir très chaud. La brune porta sa main à sa bouche et se la mordit de bon coeur, pour ne pas hurler.

Le soleil passait à travers les rideaux de la vieille caravane et ses rayons mettaient en évidence la poussière. Elle était venu pour regarder, comme elle aimait bien le faire, l'endroit. L'odeur de poussière était certes légèrement désagréable mais les vieux tissus et les vieux meubles la passionnaient. Et la douche l'étonnait, elle était si minuscule ! Juste pour regarder le vide des placards de la kitchenette de la caravane, elle les avaient ouverts. Ambre ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

D'un regard, elle avait compris. D'un seul et unique regard, elle avait deviné qui avait écrit ces horreurs. Ces deux monstres se trouvaient seulement à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il fallait qu'elle laisse une trace de son passage, non ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle ne laisserait donc rien.

A part la tonne de petit morceaux de papier éparpillés dans la caravane.

Ambre sortit et le soleil l'éblouit. Le jardin de son grand-père était en pente et, juste en face de son terrain, se trouvait ses vignobles. Elle était certaine que son grand-père avait vu les papiers, c'était obligé. Ambre remonta de quelques pas la pente, jetant avant un dernier coup d'oeil au puits qui se trouvait en bas du terrain : elle voulait s'y jeter; et entra dans la grande demeure.

Ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils étaient restés à Saint-Marin, mais ils l'avaient envoyé chez son grand-père quand même, prétextant qu'elle ne le voyait pas souvent, tout comme ses cousins. Plus jamais elle n'irait les voir.

- Qu'ils brûlent tous en enfer, marmonna-t-elle en fermant doucement la porte d'entrée.

Des cris de rires atteignirent ses oreilles et elle les hait encore plus. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'effondra sur le meuble à chaussures. Des larmes de tristesses, d'impuissances et de colère menaçaient d'apparaître. Ambre secoua sa tête comme un prunier et la releva. Son reflet dans la baie vitrée ne fit que la troubler encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en jolies ondulations sur sa poitrine et sa petite boucle en l'air qui la faisait ressembler à ses cousins Feliciano et Lovino semblait froisser. Ses yeux ambre, de naturels petits mais ouvert d'insouciance, de naïveté et de joie étaient presque clos. Sa peau était pâle et sa bouche paraissait rouge sang.

Ambre n'était pas moche, ni grosse, ni conne. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour être insulté de la sorte ?

Question physique, elle savait qu'elle était un peu plus large que ses cousins et cousines, mais elle s'acceptait. Et jamais elle n'avait eu de problèmes avec ça, parce qu'elle restait encore "dans la norme".

Question morale, elle était naïve, certes, mais elle se rendait toujours compte quand on la roulait dans la farine. En bonne Italienne, elle se vengeait très bien : bonne actrice et menteuse, parfois des bons avantages.

Et elle était plutôt mignonne, pas belle, mais mignonne. Elle le savait. Elle ressemblait trop à une enfant, malgré sa poitrine plus grosse que les autres filles. Son visage rond, son sourire enfantin, ses yeux et ses grands gestes quand elle parlait faisaient qu'elle semblait plus jeune. Mais elle s'acceptait aussi.

Ambre décida de tourner à gauche et non de continuer tout droit pour passer par la véranda. Elle ouvrit les lourds rideaux d'un vert foncé pas très beau et traversa la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait. La brune était tentée de se cacher sous ses couvertures mais n'en fit rien, elle continua tout droit, traversant la petite pièce en forme de triangle, reliant la chambre de son grand-père, la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain et les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du bas, à moitié sous la terre.

La Saint-Marinaise respira un grand coup avant de passer la porte-fenêtre. Comme elle l'avait bien entendu en rentrant, Stéphanie et Romeo criaient leur joie en s'amusant avec un jeu de société. Un goût amer remonta sa gorge.

- Ah, tu es revenu, lui sourit Romeo.

- Viens à côté de moi, tu vas m'aider, déclara Stéphanie.

Comment la Monégasque et l'Italien se fichaient d'elle ! Elle allait leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas si idiote que ça. Elle leur ferait comprendre leur erreur, elle se le jura.

**Si vous n'avez pas reconnu, Romeo représente Seborga -je ne sais pas comment on appelle les habitants de Seborga donc je dirai l'Italien. Et Stéphanie représente Monaco. Et Ambre représente Saint-Marin.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :D**


	3. Par intérêt

1999

Feliciano était arrivé il n'y a qu'un mois dans ce grand lycée pourtant il était connu et ami de tous. Ses sourires angéliques et sa manière de s'adapter à tout le monde et à toutes situations l'avaient fortement aidé. Mais, malgré sa popularité, son frère et ses amis, Feliciano se sentait seul. Il voulait une seule chose. Une personne en particulier. Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Le petit Italien d'un mètre soixante-douze ne pensait pas être tombé amoureux de ce molosse d'un mètre quatre-vingt qui ressemblait plus à une armoire qu'à autre chose. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour ce garçon dont il ne connaissait que le nom et la taille.

L'Allemand l'intriguait beaucoup. Il ne venait pas tous les jours en cour, par exemple. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup aussi, et il restait dans un coin de la cours du lycée. Etait-il asocial ? En tout cas, quand il demandait à des gens des renseignements, on lui répondait toujours la même chose : "Ne t'embêtes pas avec lui."

La cloche sonna l'interclasse et toute la classe se précipita à l'extérieur, pressé de retrouver l'air frais de mars. Mais Feliciano prit son temps, comme Ludwig, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte de sortie.

- Alors, Ludwig, ça va ? commença le professeur. Tu suis bien ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Ludwig avec un léger sourire reconnaissant. Vos cours sont très clairs, c'est assez simple.

- Bien, et comment va Sandrine ?

Qui est cette Sandrine ? se demanda Feliciano.

- Plutôt bien...

Ludwig se retourna alors pour regarder Feliciano fermer son sac et partir en saluant le professeur d'un "au revoir !" très jovial, comme à son habitude.

Dehors, ses amis l'accueillirent en souriant.

- T'as loupé cinq minutes de récré, débile, rit son ami albinos.

- Que faisais-tu ? lui demanda doucement Kiku.

- Rien, j'ai un peu traîné, c'est tout, sourit Feliciano en sautillant légèrement sur place.

Il avait rencontré Kiku et Gilbert lors de son premier jour au lycée. Voir un albinos l'avait d'abord... perturbé. Jamais il n'en avait vu avant. Mais la surprise passé, il avait été fasciné par la couleur rouge des yeux de Gilbert et ses cheveux blancs. Il trouvait ça très beau. Et Kiku était très timide, très réservé et très travailleur, mais surtout très gentil. Ils étaient tous les deux très gentils.

Mais Feliciano, en calculateur, n'avait rien oublié : Gilbert, malgré sa gentillesse, pouvait être irritable, et son TIC de dire "awesome" dérangait beaucoup l'Italien. Mais il était le grand frère de Ludwig. Il pouvait lui apprendre des choses. Et ses blagues étaient drôles. Et Kiku l'aidait à faire ses devoirs et lui expliquait les cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Feliciano n'était pas méchant, mais il pensait à lui, et après aux autres, même s'il en laissait paraître le contraire. Tout comme son grand frère, il savait tirer profit d'une situation. Et il savait qui pouvait l'aider pour son présent et pour son avenir.

- C'est qui, Sandrine ? demanda Feliciano en coupant Gilbert dans son flot de blagues.

Les deux se figèrent et s'interrogèrent du regard, Feliciano le voyait très bien. Puis ils se détendirent.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Mais, Kiku, je veux savoir. Je suis passé devant un groupe de personnes et ils parlaient d'une certaine Sandrine... C'est qui, Sandrine ?

Le Japonais ouvrit la bouche pour répondre encore quelque chose qui ne lui apporterait rien quand Gilbert le coupa.

- L'awesome moi te dit d'aller demander à mon frangin.

- D'accord !

Feliciano partit alors en direction de Ludwig. Quand il n'était pas encore trop éloigné de ses deux amis, il entendit Gilbert grogner.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait vraiment...

- Pourquoi tu ne le retiens pas ?

- Il va être encore plus curieux.

L'Italien traversa la cour en sautillant. Il lui restait encore cinq minutes de récréation, il aura donc le temps de parler un peu avec Ludwig. Parce que non, il n'était pas bête, il n'allait pas le voir juste pour lui demander qui était cette fameuse Sandrine. Il allait l'amadouer. Comme lui avait appris Lovino.

Il trouva Ludwig caché dans un coin, son téléphone portable à la main. Il ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence.

- Hey, ça va ?

Ludwig sursauta en entendant la voix de son camarade de classe, il en manqua de lâcher son téléphone portable. Il releva la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Feliciano, qui s'était penché en avant pour voir son téléphone portable de plus près. Il sursauta une seconde fois.

- Tu parles à qui ?

- Feliciano, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu connais mon prénom ?

L'Italien prit la connaissance de son prénom comme un accord pour qu'il reste avec lui. Il se laissa alors tomber au côté de l'Allemand, tout sourire.

- Bien sûr, tu es dans ma classe et tu es un ami de mon frère, soupira Ludwig en rangeant son téléphone portable dans sa poche de jean.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, que je suis bête, rit Feliciano. Pourquoi tu es tout seul ? Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec ton frère ? Je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis, tu pourrais rester avec ton frère, non ? C'est nul, la solitude.

- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, soupira Ludwig. Et j'aime bien la solitude.

- Moi pas, je resterai avec toi alors.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux sous la nouvelle mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire que Feliciano avait déjà sorti une feuille et deux stylos d'un endroit qui lui était inconnu.

- On se fait un jeu ? Je m'ennuie un peu aux récréations, je vais t'avouer. Tu veux bien ?

Ludwig soupira et prit à contre coeur le stylo que Feliciano lui tendait. Le jeu était complètement inutile, du moins c'est ce qu'il en pensait. Il ne lui apportait rien, et Ludwig aimait quand ça apportait quelque chose. Et deviner des choses particulières avec des lettres était ennuyant. Il s'ennuyait encore plus qu'avant.

- Vee ! C'est bon arrêtes ! s'exclama Feliciano. Tu joues trop bien, c'est nul... Et ça te dirait de venir chez moi pour m'aider pour l'exposé d'histoire ? Je sais qu'on a pas les mêmes sujets mais je sais aussi tu es doué en histoire...

Joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Le grand blond rougit violemment et détourna le regard. Feliciano l'implora et il accepta, juste pour ne plus l'entendre. Sa voix était vraiment agaçante, tout comme son accent.

- Merci ! Tu prendras mon bus alors !

Feliciano lui décrocha un sourire éblouissant et le coeur de Ludwig rata un battement. Finalement, ce jeu ennuyant en valait la peine. Le petit brun s'éloigna en sautillant, comme à son habitude. Il vit le blond ressortir son téléphone. Sandrine. Il parlait avec Sandrine. Il l'avait vu tout à l'heure.

Il l'avait eu. Du moins il l'espérait. Il pourrait savoir qui est cette Sandrine dont personne ne souhaite lui parler et il pourrait se rapprocher de Ludwig.

**C'est moi ou ce chapitre est plus pourri que les autres ? **

**Passons ! Sandrine... vous verrez qui elle est et ce qui se passe avec elle plus tard ! hehe, je suis sadique. J'ai fait un Feliciano... original. Vous comprendrez plus tard aussi. J'aime perdre mes lecteurs dans des histoires que seul moi connais la fin :')**

**Je suppose que vous l'avez tous compris, Sandrine est une OC mais elle re****présente aucune nation. Mais elle me sert parce que j'ai déjà écris un petit -hummm- quelque chose sur comment ça se passe en 2014, mais j'hésite à poster... on verra ! **

**Dites ce que vous en pensez :D **


	4. Doux bruit

1986

Les champs de blés dansaient avec le vent présent malgré le ciel d'un bleu pur. Le soleil tapait dur en ce mois de juillet. Les vaches, plus loin, broutaient l'herbe gaiement. Le bruit du ruisseau qui séparait le champ de blé et le champ où se trouvaient les vaches était apaisant. Mais une tornade vint perturber ce calme si doux. Une tornade polonaise.

- Toris, genre, tu m'as pas dit que tu venais ici !

Ledit Toris ouvrit un oeil paresseux et tomba nez à nez avec son ami Feliks.

Il s'était allongé dans un coin pour profiter du beau temps. Et pour rester seul, au calme. Loin du bruit... Comme il ne dégainait pas bouger, Feliks se coucha près de son ami.

Leurs coeurs battaient de concert sans qu'aucun des deux le sache. Le blond ferma les yeux et posa ses mains derrière sa tête, comme Toris. Le chien aboya mais aucun des deux ne bougea ou ne l'appela.

- Tu penses, genre, à quoi ? demanda Feliks en brisant le silence.

Le Lituanien sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux. Le ciel était toujours de la même couleur et les arbres étaient tous magnifiquement vêtus de feuilles d'un vert foncé. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil son ami : il était en position assise et se demandait pourquoi son ami Lituanien avait pris un très joli teint rosé.

- Alors ? s'impacienta-t-il.

Toris ferma les yeux, attendant un choc.

- A toi...

Il ne pouvait pas mentir, Feliks l'aurait vu trop facilement. Ils se connaissaient si bien qu'ils pouvaient se communiquer justes par des regards.

Ses mots s'envolèrent lentement vers le ciel azur. Les yeux de Feliks, pourtant jamais ouverts, s'ouvrirent en grand. Ils brillaient. Mais tout cela Toris ne le voyait pas, ayant peur de la réaction de son ami. Il sentit une pression sur son bras et ouvrit les yeux, pour croiser les iris verts et pétillants de Feliks.

- C'est, genre, totalement vrai ? dit-il joyeusement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit ? pensa Toris.

- Euh... oui... enfin...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le blond se jeta sur lui, l'étouffant au passage. Feliks se positionna mieux sur le corps -plus costaud que le sien, mais quand même frêle- de _son_ Lituanien. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami et soupira d'aise, offrant un frisson à Toris. Le blond sentait bien que Toris n'était pas très à l'aise, alors il les fit tous les deux basculer sur le côté.

- Passes, genre, t'es bras autour de moi...

- Pardon ? s'esclaffa Toris en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

- Mon papa et ma maman le font...

Toris soupira et rougit une seconde fois. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si sa première rougeur était parti, elle s'était juste atténuée. Il passa donc ses bras autour de la taille de Feliks. Il se sentait mal, il n'avaient que 12 ans, pas 35 ans comme leurs parents !

Les minutes passèrent comme des flèches. Le temps passait beaucoup trop vite. Beaucoup trop. Après une ou deux minutes à rester dans cette position, Toris s'était habitué et sa rougeur l'avait définitivement abandonnée. Le ciel s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde mais aucun des deux ne voulait bouger. Les aboiements du chien les firent ouvrir les yeux et ils virent le ciel orange et rose, le soleil se couchant derrière les montagnes.

D'un hochement de tête mutuel, ils se levèrent et lissèrent leurs vêtements en les frottant maladroitement. Les deux amis traversèrent le champ de blé main dans la main. Arriver devant chez Toris, ils se lâchèrent la main tristement. Leurs coeurs en choeurs. Feliks se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il sentit encore son foutu rouge aux joues. Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

- Demain ? lui sourit Feliks.

- Oui, vivement demain, répondit Toris en l'embrassant sur la joue à son tour.

Le blond se retourna et marcha jusqu'à chez lui, le coeur lourd. Toris traversa la cour de la maison de ses parents, le pas traînant. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, il voulait rester avec Feliks. Pour toujours. Mais il était enchaîné dans cette ferme avec une famille qui l'effrayait.

Il inspira un bon coup et relâcha toute sa pression en ouvrant la porte.

Enchaîné dans un monde qui ne lui convenait pas, avec pour seule compagnie des personnes peu recommandables. Ses droits de sortis étaient assez limités, mais il avait eu l'accord de son père pour sortir demain. Du plomb dans ses chaussures. Des chaussures qu'il ne pouvait quitter.

Lié par le sang pour toujours à sa famille.


End file.
